An energization test is conventionally performed on test objects, such as semiconductor integrated circuits, to determine whether the test objects are produced in accordance with exact specifications. Such an energization test is performed using a contact inspection device, such as a probe card, probe unit, and probe block, having plural contacts which are individually pressed against a part to be inspected of a test object. A contact inspection device of this type is used to electrically connect the parts to be inspected of a test object with a tester in order to perform inspection.
As a contact inspection device of this type, JP 2014-1997 A discloses a contact inspection device including a probe substrate having a lower side on which plural probes, each having a first end to be brought into contact with an electrode of a test object, are disposed, a rigid wiring board to be electrically connected to a tester, a reinforcing plate for supporting the rigid wiring board, and a probe support, connected to the probe substrate, for retaining the plural probes in contact with the probe substrate at predetermined positions.
JP 2012-42330 A discloses a contact inspection device produced by temporarily connecting first ends of probes to a probe substrate by softening a conductive joining material attached to the first ends of the probes by heating, inserting second ends of the probes, which will serve as needle tips when brought into contact with a test object, through plural positioning members, positioning the second ends of the probes by moving the positioning members relative to one another, and heating and cooling the joining material again so that the probes can be positioned with respect to the probe substrate and joined thereto.